


Limfa i altres secrecions

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: Vida privada - Josep Maria De Sagarra i Castellarnau
Genre: Contingut sexual explícit raret i tampoc és que sigui el centre tot i que alhora ho és, F/M, M/M, imitar l'estil de Sagarra és divertit, nah, no em pregunteu sobre això, pregunteu-me però no sé que respondre, somnis febrils necrofílics, tampoc és això, és broma
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: Revisitant escenes sexuals de Vida privada, imaginant detalls d'altres i escrivint sobre la relació triangular més curiosa del llibre?O alguna cosa així?
Relationships: Guillem de Lloberola/Baró de Falset, Guillem de Lloberola/Conxa





	Limfa i altres secrecions

L'havia mort; ell era el culpable. No n'hi havia dubte i en aquell estat de febre tot es confonia en una mena de mosaic sense sentit. Imatges del seu rostre miserable, d'aquella criatura feble que havia estat capaç de portar fins la mort. Que n'era de limfàtic, feble, femení i tota una colla d'adjectius que es barrejaven amb aquella febre que el posseïa en un caos d'emocions sense sentit i unes ànsies de fer alguna cosa —el que fos, no importava què— per apaivagar tot allò.

El cos restava al seu llit, desagradable i cadavèric, pàl·lid, tan pàl·lid que l'omplí una pena sobtada. La sang de la bala amb la què s'havia matat fent un contrast que, de tan horrible, esdevingué excitant per al jove.

Ell havia causat la combinació cromàtica. Només ell havia tingut aquell poder, aquella força per fer-lo arribar allà al seu llit: mort, pàl·lid, a la seva disposició.

Li feia la sensació que encara respirava, el rostre és confonia amb aquell altre rostre, calent, enfebrat, amb ànsies, com ell en aquell moment.

Fins i tot imaginava la mirada clavada de Conxa mentres era penetrat salvatgement per aquell home mort.

N'estava segur, la febre era la culpable d'aquella excitació i aquelles ganes de qui sap què, però allò no impedia que davant d'aquell cos completament al seu abast, aquell cos que ja no respondria mai més a cap estímul, Guillem es sentís més viu i alhora més miserable del que mai s'havia sentit.

S'adonava entre les febres que fet allò ja no hi havia marxa enrere possible, potser des del moment que va tenir aquella trista idea d'intervenir en els afers del seu germà, que poc l'importaven, ja s'havia condemnat a arribar aquell punt. No ho podia saber. Però tot i que es trobava a un pas de condemnar-se per sempre, Guillem mai no era el tipus d'home que es preocupava per aquelles coses.

Potser, va pensar, la condemna havia arribat ja en el moment que va prestar els seus serveix a aquella parella. Era absurd pensar-hi més, el cap se li enterbolia en massa idees sense importància i tot es traduïa en aquella maleïda febre, la suor regalimant per tot el cos i les fotudes ganes d'esdevenir amo i senyor d'aquell cos.

Potser per això no es va estranyar gaire en veure que el baró de Falset restava nu sobre el seu llit, disposat a tot el que volgués fer.

La suor encara corria lliure pel seu cos, gotes denses que s'escolaven per qualsevol i que queien com pluja en un vidre d'un tren, fent competicions de velocitat. Totes semblaven, tanmateix, insignificants davant d'aquell líquid que volia brollar del seu membre que ja des de feia massa estona havia pres massa protagonisme en tot allò.

Sentir-se amo d'ell, de tot el que representava, del tot el que odiava a través del seu cos, de tota la societat que l'havia fet possible, tota la hipocresia que havia estat responsable tant del seu triomf com de la seva derrota, feien que Guillem volgués posar el clímax de tot allò en un acte que feia temps que anhelava sense saber-ho.

Va penetrar-lo sense avís ni preparació necessària. El seu cos era una nina que s'havia quedat sense corda, o potser una titella que ja no responia a cap impuls del seu titellaire, els fils entrelligats de forma irremeiable entre els dits de Guillem des que havia cedit al seu control.

L'estirà dels cabells mentres el penetrà obligant-se a mirar-lo. Cada estrebada un recordatori d'on l'havia conduït, de tot el que era capaç de fer. S'hagués quedat en aquell ritme enfebrat eternament si les forces s'ho haguessin permès.

Durant tota la nit els espasmes, la suor i el semen inundaren la culpa i l'èxtasi en el què es debatia aquell cos enfebrat i confós.

**

Conxa el lligà amb cordes i el deixà una estona, lligat al capçal del llit, els ulls embenats. Mirà per la finestra i deixà que aquell noi es queixés una mica. Tot allò l'avorria. S'havia deixat emportar perquè tal i com l'havia seduïda —aquella baixesa tan excitant— li havia semblat prometedor, potser en trauria profit d'aquell xicot i podria complir alguna d'aquelles fantasies.

Tanmateix, allà estaven, ella avorrida fent veure que el paper de dona freda i inhumana se li esqueia; ell dominat, esclau i tremendament ridícul. Va haver de reprimir un petit badall i va dedicar-se a torturar-lo una mica, passà pel seu cos una ploma que no sabia ben bé d'on havia tret i l'explorà lentament, com si encara en tingués algun interès.

Va tenir fantasies amb altres vegades més plaents mentre passava aquells pèls fràgils per la punta d'un dels seus mugrons, erecte. Semblava a punt d'escórrer-se i va entrar-li curiositat per saber què coi pensava aquell ridícul per posar-se tan calent.

El pobre Guillem no podia pensar gaire i només es perdia en les cordes que el premien a massa llocs i amb massa força. Idees sense gaire sentit desfilaven en una mena de caos coent-se a foc lent. Aquella nit enmig de totes elles i les ganes de confessar-se, de decidir-se a dir-li, de demanar-li explicacions i alhora de fugir, ben lluny, fora d'aquell maleït record que el vinculava massa amb aquell home.

Només tenia ulls per a Conxa tot i que en aquell moment no tingués manera de mirar-la. Guillem desaparegué en un estat febril i calent que acabà amb el semen alliberant-se quan Conxa es va cansar de la comèdia.

Els dos amants restaren insatisfets sabent que aquells no eren els papers que els tocaven. Potser un narrador més cansat, amb més ganes de jutjar, amb massa prejudicis i frases innecessàriament llargues, hagués comentat o implicat alguna cosa de les essències de les dones i dels homes com si allò expliqués alguna cosa. Efectes inesperats de canviar la veu narrativa, fins i tot quan pretens imitar-la (o almenys en part, no negarem aquí que els adjectius de cert autor estan força millor trobats, que els que hi ha aquí), suposo.

Però per a sorpresa de ningú, els rols van acabar intercanviant-se i els amants ridículs ho resultaren més en aquella escena grotesca (o potser eròtica, podia aquell narrador acceptar que els horrors que descrivia —les dones limfàtiques, els homes que també ho eren— probablement apareixien a les seves fantasies? Era capaç de fer-ho les suposades persones a la què es dirigia aquella novel·la quan es va publicar?).

Les dues bufetades foren el primer gest necessari perquè es desencadenés aquella passió, més propera a les bèsties, que ambdós desitjaven des de feia massa temps. Conxa feia massa que volia ser menjada, la il·lusió de ser posseïda per algú que ni tan sols considerava humà, per algú que la imaginava com una presa, disponible, menjable. Gairebé es va perdre en la idea de ser posada en un plat i que algú la tallés a bocinets amb un ganivet, un senyor molt fi que tot just després d'empassar-la s'eixugués els bigotis amb delicadesa; però Conxa no desitjava aquell tipus d'àpat, volia una cacera, un alliberar-se del cos, uns ulls embogits que només cerquessin carn d'altri.

Guillem volia posseir, fer-se amo, potser era el seu cognom actuant de forma sexual, potser era el punt climàtic de l'obra descrivint tota Barcelona, tota Catalunya, tot el principi del segle XX. Potser no n'hi havia per tant i s'havia despertat amb ganes de carn i la que va trobar disponible i propera va ser la de Conxa.

De teories, se'n podien fer moltes, però tot allò que havia començat amb una trobada casual gestionada per una modista avorrida —que va decorar-se d'un color fúnebre i sexual alhora, que faria que tota aquella relació funcionés sempre de forma triangular— acabaria en un bonic i hipòcrita casament que, fet i fet, ja era el que esqueia a tota aquella gent.

Tot plegat es lligava per un fil invisible què els havia conduït a tot això com bé havia dit aquell narrador, suposo. Les cordes que canviaren de mans potser la prova més visible; les mossegades i els líquids que ennuegaven a tota aquella colla de pobres imbècils, la prova més reveladora de les misèries.

**Author's Note:**

> Com deia en una etiqueta, no sé què és això. Suposo que és la meva forma de queixar-me del llibre? O alguna cosa així?  
> Conviure amb aquest llibre ha estat exasperant en molts moments, he necessitat somatitzar-ho d'alguna forma? Nah, exagero.  
> Com sempre, si algú passa per aquí, gràcies per llegir ^^


End file.
